BathTime
by TimeFire
Summary: The Doctor and Amy. In the Bath. Confusion and Sex Ensues...


The sound of inattentive footsteps echoed as the Doctor traipsed his feet down another endless corridors; even for someone as wise and old as him it was still a possibility to get lost inside the TARDIS due to the sheer complexity of the time machine - one could wander for years and never find a thing inside the excessive vessel.

After walking for at-least a good half an hour the time lord had begun to give up hope of ever finding the bathroom and with the dawning realization that he may have truly lost himself he slumped against the nearest wall.

Until the sound of running water made his ears prickle…

It couldn't be! How was it possible? Unmistakably someone was inside the bathroom but how? How could someone other than himself, the captain of the time machine, manage to find the lavatory that eluded him? And seeing as the only other person on-board was-

Amy Pond was wrapped up in a soft pink dressing gown that concealed every single aspect of her glorious anatomy. The Doctor wasn't quite sure what to expect when he firmly clutched the silver handle that led to the restroom but it certainly wasn't the sight of his sultry companion dipping her elbow into the water to check the temperature.

Well at the very least that was better than seeing her-

Naked. "Why do I always end up somehow seeing them naked?" groaned the Doctor as his assistant unwrapped the robe and let the smooth garment sink to the floor. Thankfully it appeared that she hadn't noticed him yet because his bollocks were intact and his ears weren't ringing. Fearing his position would be compromised if he tried to dash out of the door the alien instead opted to hide behind a curtain as the gorgeous redhead lowered herself into the steaming water.

Extending her ever-lasting legs and resting her head Amy sighed "You can come out now"

The Doctor froze with panic: how could she have possibly known he was there? Realizing ignoring her wouldn't do the trick he reluctantly pulled back the curtain and cast a weak smile as his goddess of a friend replied "You blokes are always so predictable"

Understanding it would be better if he left the Doctor swivelled to face the doorway however before he could take the first step he paused and swivelled again. "You're naked" he observed.

"Obviously" she exhaled.

"You're proper naked, he uncertainly edged towards her like she was some ticking time bomb which could explode at any given moment; he reached the enormous bathtub and curiously peered down, mortified the Doctor was seeing her in such a situation her cheeks flashed a violent red and she hastily gathered bubbles to shield her alluring anatomy from view.

Unexpectedly the Doctor lurched down and grabbed a hold of her pert left breast, squeezing it before coming to the conclusion "This is a breast, he glided his hand over to her right breast and squeezed again, you have two"

Normally had any other man tried to feel her up in the bathtub she would have slapped them so hard they would have been out for a week but something was different about the Doctor's approach, whilst gentle and smooth he was also clumsy, like this was his first time examining such things. He removed his hand from the water and wiped them on his jeans before giving her a perplexed look as if to say "What? What? What?"

Recounting a past experience he rolled up his sleeves he perched himself on the rim of the tub and declared "There's something else. Something I'm missing, not sure what yet though" His brain began to teem with ideas, there was definitely something else and, he dipped his hand into the water and fished around; suddenly Amy gasped and the Doctor exclaimed "Found it"

Reclaiming his curious digits the Doctor once again wiped them on his jeans and returned to feet before retorting out of disgust "You were a little girl five minutes ago" With a final sideways glance he captured the handle and made to leave when abruptly Amy suggested "You could always stay if you like"

Amy herself was surprised she had offered this, a strange man had just groped her in the bath and yet here she was inviting him back. There was something about the Doctor that interested her, he had the experience of a man who had been doing this for 900 years but also the heavy-handedness of a first-timer.

Carefully the Doctor crept closer, he eyed her suspiciously "Why would I stay?"

"Oh I dunno, it was just a thought, a silly thought: you can go if you want" responded the beauty.

"But you just said…" he began.

"Yeah well I know what I-, she paused as her eyes opened wide, what are you doing?"

As at this moment the Doctor had climbed into the bath…

"Well you said I could stay if I wanted so that's what I'm doing, now budge" he pushed her legs back a bit making her curl up into a sexy ball allowing his legs room. Amy wearily eyed him: never had she seen such an unusual display.

"So have you got any fish fingers and custard?" he grinned but paused as he noticed her bewildered expression "What's up Pond?"

"You know when you take a bath you're not supposed to wear any clothes" she informed.

"But then we'd be both be naked" he realized.

"That is the general idea" stated Amy.

"You humans and your customs" he said, treating it like it was the most in-humane thing that existed in the universe before impressively removing his clothes in the blink of an eye.

Amy allowed herself a moment of genuine shock as she admired the Doctor's well toned physique; his muscular torso had definitely been exercised frequently and his throbbing cock had to be the biggest she'd ever seen. "Grows an inch with every regeneration: good isn't it?" he said with a proud tone. Absent minded she pushed herself up and crawl across the tub, her mouth opened ready to-

The Doctor stood up startling his eager assistant. "What are you doing?" wondered Amy as water dripped off his body.

"Oh do we not stand up?" he muttered slowly.

"No you silly muppet" she smirked pulling him by the hand and making him topple, falling clumsily he pushed her back so he was lying directly on top of his alarmed associate.

"Oh Doctor" panted Amy.

"Oh…Amy?" said the Doctor confused as to why she would say such a thing.

"What are you going to do to me?" she enquired whilst wrapping her arms around his neck making the Doctor insecurely reciprocate the action.

"Oh I'm going to-" he paused before beginning to kiss her hair.

"You're supposed to aim for the mouth" she revealed.

"Oh, it's just been about 800 years since I last…" he murmured.

"And another thing you don't have to start every sentence with oh" assured Amy as the Doctor removed the last of her ginger locks out of his orifice.

"Oh my mistake" he weakly smiled.

"So Doctor what are you going to do to me?" restarted Amy brushing her hair out of the way.

"Well let's see Paris 1870, I was…" he recounted before placing his firm hands on Amy's waist and rolling her onto her back.

"Now what are you going to do?" demanded Amy.

"What am I supposed to narrate?" pondered the time lord.

"No but you're supposed to- OH! Doctor what was that?" gasped Amy as she felt a protruding object enter her anus.

"Sonic screwdriver: Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do: It is _very_ good at opening doors and also entering bottoms, yes very good at that last one in particular" divulged the Doctor.

"Here's a hint get rid" suggested Amy to which the Doctor removed his gadget and tossed it to the other side of the room.

"All you humans never seem to like it" contemplated the alien.

"I wonder why that is, why don't you massage me instead?" proposed Amy.

Once again perplexed the Doctor nonetheless began to gently press against her back; her lips curved into a sinful smile as she felt his soft touches and as she closed her eyes she let out a sensuous moan. Immediately the Doctor retracted his hands, swivelled Amy back onto her front and violently shook her "Amy are you alright?"

"Of course I am!" she snapped.

"But you were moaning" remembered the Doctor.

"Which surprisingly means you were doing something good for once, now why don't you try it again this time without the violent shaking?" said Amy.

"That would be a good idea" understood the Doctor as he once again placed Amy on her front. Despite knowing her moans were a sign of appreciation and pleasure the Doctor was still afraid he was hurting his companion and as a result began to decrease the pressure of his gestures, his movements now as light as a summer breeze.

"There should be some oil in the cabinet" whispered Amy as the Doctor relaxed her sensitive skin; without properly concentrating the Doctor snaked his hand up his bare back and blindly rummaged through the cabinet before returning with a bottle of shampoo. Hesitant about what to do he also reached for his tooth brush squirting the liquid onto the bristles before returning his attention to his moaning companion.

"What is that Doctor, requested Amy as she received a pang of arousal from the feeling of the tough bristles scraping against her skin, it doesn't feel like your ha-ow! What are you doing?" she squealed.

"Brushing your bottom: it's dirty" announced the time traveller.

"Why the hell are you doing that?" screeched the redhead.

"Like I said because it's dirty, now hold still" said the Doctor as he pinned her down and began to scrub her inner walls.

"You're supposed to be giving me a massage now either let me go or I want to go back to Leadworth!" demanded Amy.

"No way do you want to go back: you're having too much fun, now there" finished the Doctor as he removed the brush from her creamy bottom and after giving one of her cheeks a pinch for good measure he placed the brush back in it's holding place because 'he would need it tomorrow'

"You're not very good at this are you?" said Amy in a sympathising tone as she slid back onto her front.

"Well I'm a time traveller not a…" he was lost for words on how to describe it.

"Caring and all round good lover" added Amy.

"Yes that!" piped up the alien.

"Well why don't I give you some advice? Why don't you-" and she whispered in his ear making him look revolted.

"Why would I suck on that? And would I place my, my thing in there?" wondered the Doctor.

"Because it's what people do but I'll let you prepare for that whilst I-" and suddenly she lurched forward and cupped his manhood.

He sighed as she massaged his throbbing manhood gripping the rim of the bathtub for support as her delicate fingers stroked their way across him, his nails digging into the metal as intoxicating sensations exploded inside his body.

The Doctor could only watch as the goddess lowered herself down to the gap in-between his spread legs. He gripped now as he felt the vixen's cold breath draw ever nearer to his tip until…

"Oh god Amy" he suddenly panted as she traced her finger down the head of his shaft, his flesh quivering at her slightest touch. She flashed him a mischievous smile before taking the entirety of his length into her mouth.

He almost ripped the metal railings off having forgotten what the feeling of himself inside another woman felt like. His sensitive end was met with her lips which then proceeded to suck gently, her mouth practically squeezing his cock as she slurped and licked her way down his exposed manhood.

"Why are you licking it?" he suddenly asked.

"Why, don't you like it?" she replied.

"No it's just I'm not allowed to stick a sonic gadget up your bum yet you're allowed to lick my dick?" he said.

"It was a sonic screwdriver for god's sake!" she complained barely able to form words due to the size of his girth.

"Would you have preferred a laser spanner?" he wondered.

"Oh just let me suck your dick!"

Seeing the delight on the alien's face inclined the redhead to grab tightly upon his hips before lowering herself down to his base before lifting herself back up again. He moaned her name louder than he had ever expected to do as she slid up and down him; shivers shooting up his spine and his whole body tensing with excitement as she licked the sensitive underside of his swelling member.

"Do you like it Doctor, does it feel good?"

"Snot bad" he replied as his tight fisted knuckles gripped tighter on the arm rests.

Suddenly without warning she placed one of her digits inside of her orifice greasing it with saliva and with that she thrust her finger into his anus.

He howled as the foreign object rested itself inside of him, Amy wriggled her damp finger inside the tight confines of his ass making him grunt and moan as the unusual feeling of the finger inside him made Arthur pant louder.

The goddess hooked deeper inside of him, finding the position she desired before retracting her middle finger right to the edge of him, with the nail being the only permanent fixture inside before pushing up slightly so the finger was once again imbedded inside of his anus. The Doctor yelped as her digit fiddled with his insides, almost snapping the metal bar as she fidgeted about with his prostate.

Amy had not forgotten about her other duty and proceeded to bob back up and down, lavishing her tongue up, down and across the sweating time lord; mean whilst her finger squirmed inside of its prison, releasing itself before plunging back inside pushing him right to the edge before letting go. She adopted faster motions in both her activities making his manhood tighten, he desperately needed to relieve himself, after all it had been eight hundred years since he last-

"Say oh yes Amy!" begged Amy

"Oh Amy yes!" he called out before pausing, "Did I do it right?"

"Yes she seethed" and he moaned as she stuck another moist finger up his backside, he writhed in agony more than usual due to the fact that Amy had coated her other finger in the remaining shampoo (as it was the only liquid she could find) made the Doctor want to scream, the combined feeling of Ms. Pond sucking off his end and her fingers plunging deep within him made him release his essence splashing over his naked lover whilst the rest trickled into the water. The lord was trembling at releasing himself so soon, it had been far too long since he had last and it took several moments for him to readjust after what had just happened.

Amy simply smiled upon observing the amount of his seed that had caught her; she bent down slightly allowing for her mouth to cover her hardened nipple that had been saturated in the sweet honey before swallowing it all in one swift movement.

"Tastes funny" she slurped.

"It's cause it tastes of peppermint"

"Peppermint come?" she laughed.

"Yeah time lord come comes in all flavours depending on the alignment of the sixteenth gun in the scorpion nebula: what's so funny about that?" enquired the Doctor.

"Nothing" she nervously laughed.

He felt himself tighten harder upon observing her come laden orifice depart from her pink nipple, her tongue swirling around her mouth as she licked up the last of his gushing seed.

As soon as the cleanup operation had finished she indicated her sopping pussy to her lover. "Oh I don't know Amy, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I'm kinda exhausted, I'm an old man Y'see" he panted wiping the sweat off his brow.

But Amy wasn't listening, instead she lowered herself onto his massive manhood, the feeling of themselves inside of each other made them both shudder. The beauty had never experienced this before but the sheer feeling of the Doctor inside of her made her want to come.

The Doctor smiled as he felt the warmth of Amy's large cavern surround him; Amy was much the same, her eyes widening as she moaned his name, this was everything she expected and more. Taking her by surprise the Doctor gripped onto her hips thrusting himself deeper into her sopping core; next he lay down and relaxed whilst she climbed on-top of him till she found herself a suitable and comfortable position where the Doctor could access her easily.

Amy began to move her hips faster, the ultimate ginger tossing her head back as soon as she had found an ideal pace. The Doctor clenched her behind, squeezing it as she got a firm footing in his "game" before reacting to her movements pressing his pelvis up against her allowing himself to penetrate her slippery channel harder and further, they both moaned at these motions, the bath sagging beneath their weight.

Soon enough cries, moans and screams were commonplace as the Doctor matched Amy thrust for thrust, their perfect timing making the tub rock harder as she allowed herself to be impaled within him. Amy could feel the weight of him within her making her pussy swell as he continued to match her, her abdomen tightening as their bodies moved in rhythm, The Doctor pushing the moaning redhead further onto him.

Gone was the gentle girl whose name was described as something out of a fairy-tale replaced instead by a howling ferocious animal that wanted to hear the Doctor scream as she felt him pound her with great force, ramming down onto him, he watched her orgasmic face with delight and disgust that he had changed this woman into somebody else.

With every second that passed Amy became fiercer in her approach pushing further down to the point where her perky nipples dangled in front on the man's hungry eyes like all the gold in the world. He raised himself slightly up so he could suck on them, his crimson lips claiming them as his own. The feeling of his tongue washing up the side of her spire and the feeling of him bouncing around her velvety walls made the beauty want to release herself but she held herself back wanting to preserve the juices for as long as possible.

Amy dug her nails into the cheap plastic that held the bath together for support as she arched her to allow her breasts better access to the powerful man who she rode. The goddess could feel her walls convulsing and contracting around the embedded shaft and all it took was the feeling of cold air brushing against her hard bud to release her come which flew over his stiffened cock and waded out over the bath tub.

The Doctor had some going spare too as he released his sweet nectar into her womb howling as he felt it gush out of his throbbing cock. Amy slumped back onto the cold hard walls of the bathroom as she felt him fill her up…

"Amy…" asked the Doctor.

"What?" she muttered.

"Why is your blood white?"

AN: Please review!


End file.
